


get the message

by ravenousgrue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Death, Gross, Hard Gore, Lowercase, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Russian Roulette, Skullfucking, Snuff, Unsanitary, lead induced madness, pistol whipping, yucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousgrue/pseuds/ravenousgrue
Summary: i wrote this awhile ago back when the mad max kink meme was active! i think about two people total liked it but i wanted to post it here for posterity haha. the prompt was 'The Bullet Farmer/whoever, Russian Roulette for 1, gun kink, snuff, gore' and I did my best to help. HEED THE TAGS, PLEASE.





	get the message

he hadn't liked the way the war boy had looked at him, looked at him strange, looked at him like HE was the one who crowned himself king and started pouring thousands of gallons of water onto the sand. a torrent of waste, a humongous metaphor for waste and corruption and unsustainable luxury. tending to his little garden of eden like he was god and adam both at once while everyone strangled and died all around him. 

the war boy would be no good. he'd like it and the point wasn't to like it the point was to make a point. the point was he was sick of having it rubbed in his face and the point was that maybe actions spoke louder than words. if he'd elevated himself to heaven then he'd cast the rest of them into hell and where was the justice in that? 

he beckoned the imperator over. no reason. there was no need to give one when you rubbed shoulders with god, cast out or no, and the imperator approached with curious interest. they weren't like the war boys, imperators. just a sliver more Understanding of the system they were a part of. less convinced but more aware of the benefits of being convinced.

'yes, bullet farmer?'

he struck him hard across the face with his revolver and sent the imperator spinning with a grunt of alarm and dismay. he'd crumpled down and when he looked up to get his bearings he pressed the barrel of the gun right on the center of his grease-smeared forehead.

'i demand satisfaction,' he said. the imperator's eyes were wide, blood oozing from a cut where the pistol had split his skin, 'i've been insulted and i demand satisfaction and you're gonna give it to me. sit right there!'

he pulled the gun back and flick open the chamber, yanking a bullet from his mouth and sliding it in before giving the chamber a spin, really letting it whir, before he snapped it shut and pressed it against his forehead.

'the scales have to balance, do you understand me?' click and the imperator flinched and tried to jerk away and he struck him again, placing the barrel against his forehead again, 'if the scales aren't in balance it all falls apart. i've known that from the start but i was cast out.'

click and it gave him pause.

'am i being tested? you're only a toady, just an extension of him, an extension of his injustice, but!' click and he pulled the gun away and popped the chamber open, checking for the bullet, giving it another spin. a few this time, one, two, three, snap click, 'is this... ha! ha ha!' he pulled back, spun, and placed it against the imperator's forehead and click and he was screaming with laughter now. Open, spin, snap, click click, 'it's not even enough! it's not even enough for you to die! i understand. i understand!'

he leaned in closer while he spun again, spraying the terrified imperator with spittle.

'after i kill you i'm going to use the hole to cum in your brain,' he said, 'it's dripping off every braincell he has over there and i'm going to give him an example of what it does. i'm going to send him your cum soaked brain and he'll finally see what he's doing. he won't listen so i'll show him what's wrong.'

spin

snap

click

'you are one lucky son of a bitch ha ha ha,' he grinned, a gap in his smile where he'd pulled out the bullet for the imperator, 'this is the one, though. this is it. you're a lot like him, you know. that's what makes this so righteous. you can only pull the trigger with a gun pointed at your head so many times before the chamber isn't empty and you can only add weights to your end of the scale for so long before it's so heavy it hits the table.'

spin

snap 

B A N G

the imperator crumpled in an instant and the hot splash of blood, the spatter of meat, made his tongue dart out from inside his dry mouth, made it squirm into the hole the bullet he'd just put into the imperator had left behind. the inside of his mouth tasted like metal, and not the tinge of tap water but like he'd been licking a block of lead for an hour. the coppery taste barely registered and he crouched down, down onto his knees. he hadn't aged as poorly as the other two but it still made his joints ache. sacrifices were necessary and it was important everyone see his commitment to upholding justice in the chaos that surrounded them.

he picked out any shards that looked like trouble but the worst of it had been blown out all over the massive tire of the war rig and he grunted when he couldn't fit right and used the sight on the tip of the barrel to scrape away just a little bit more. if his words weren't enough then this would be. he'd see it and understand. he'd hear his words clear as a bell without that wary undertone, the clarity he was afforded by breathing oxygen instead of lead, that he would dare call into question his authority on the subject of justice.

if he was god then he would need an angel of death and the scales had to b a l a n c e. the brain meat was soft but firmly packed, the coils of it being pulverized by him, some dragged down or unspooled by a thrust others losing cohesion, his cock smeared with the imperator's faith in his God King. 

'fuck him. fuck him and his new eden and fuck his pure air he's a fool if he thinks he's created paradise! you can't create a new paradise the bones of a dead one! that isn't balance! there was paradise and now there's only hell left and it's fair! it's fair and he's swinging the scales by trying to make it! he'll see. he'll see! he'll see!!!'

the pleasure was short lived, unable to outshine his fervor, and he used the rig to help himself stand with a bit of a drunken sway to his balance for a moment, a few lurid strings of gore hanging from his cock that he made a half hearted attempt to shake off.

'you're in charge, drive the rig,' he instructed, jamming his dick into his pants before the gritty breeze ground it off. the imperator's faith was probably still dying in his urethra and he felt the burgeoning urge to piss. later, when he could aim it into a latrine, make sure it finished dying on liquid human waste, 'the rest of you load this up. it's important immortan joe get it. understand!?'

'yes! yes!'

he'd get it. he'd see.


End file.
